1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive agent for mounting a peripheral edge of a windshield or a rear window glass onto a vehicle body, and a method for mounting such a glass on the vehicle body by using the adhesive agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical method for mounting a relatively heavy windshield or a rear window glass (hereinafter referred to as "glass sheet") onto a vehicle is described hereinbelow.
One of male and female members of a hook- and loop-type fastener is attached to a glass sheet while the other fastener member capable of locking engagement with the one fastener member is attached to a window frame into which the glass sheet is to be fitted. An adhesive is then applied to the glass sheet or window frame, whereafter the glass sheet is hand-carried closely to the window frame for confirming the position of mount thereof. If the glass sheet is found to be correctly positioned, the one fastener member on the glass sheet is brought into locking engagement with the companion fastener member on the window frame. This condition is held until the adhesive becomes hardened. Once the adhesive becomes hardened, the glass plate is held on a vehicle body by the retention force or adhesive strength of the adhesive. This means that the hook- and loop-type fastener is a temporary fastening used for temporarily holding the glass sheet on the vehicle body until a sealer becomes hardened. Pins and holders also may be employed as the temporary fastening.
However, use of the temporary fastening such as the hook- and loop-type fastener brings about problems as enumerated below:
(1) it is difficult to automate a series of operations of hand-carrying the glass sheet closely to the window frame for confirming the mount position thereof and thereafter bringing the one fastener member on the glass sheet into locking engagement with the companion fastener member on the window frame and hence these operations are presently performed manually; and
(2) the temporary fastening such as the hook- and loop-type fastener obstructs replacement of the glass sheet.